Pandora's Box
by oliverleeder
Summary: You've read the story of the four girls who lost their best friend. That story is over, but for five girls living in the quaint town of Glenville the torture is only just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper ambled through the woods, his tanned face revealing traces of anxiety. The teen's sweaty palms clutched the wooden box that he had been ordered to bring, its metal latch creating an unpleasant sound with each step. Stopping, he placed his hand on a nearby tree, tracing over the scratch marks that would otherwise be invisible in the darkness of the woods. Jasper grinned as he recognised the sign that had been left for him by his temporary 'employer', subtle enough to remain unnoticeable by those unwanted. Pushing long strands of golden hair behind his ears he resumed a steady pace unaware of the danger that would greet him several minutes away. Earlier he promised himself this would be his last job for the mysterious individual that offered the freedom he yearned for so dearly but deep down a sense of dread sat in his stomach willing for him to leave before he was swallowed by the gloomy void that surely awaited. The call of a bird high up in the leafless trees of winter dragged him from the whirlpool of thoughts he was submerged in, the meeting place was close.

The land began to even out as Jasper arrived. It was a place of memories, he remembered playing tag and hopscotch with his sisters and creating a shed with his father but the road he now followed left no room for the past. Grasping the box he went to sit on the bench whilst he waited, trying to piece together the few cherished memories that were left.

The crunch of gravel made the teen look up. He was facing a cloaked figure that stood a few strides away. "I brought what you asked for." Jasper placed the carved item on the floor then retreated a couple of metres. Never had the thought of betrayal crossed his mind, trying to second guess those who wished to stay hidden was like playing with fire. The shadowed being bent down, picking up the small object and gently opening its intricate lid. The teen let out a sigh of relief as his employer relaxed but the moment lasted for shorter than he anticipated.

A recognisable laugh pierced the air. Jasper's eyes widened as the sound transported him back years ago to his thirteenth party. He had invited everyone from his new school in hope of making friends. As the kids who bothered to show up left Jasper had sneaked away to his room, drawn by the sound of hysterical laughter. A thick stream of fresh blood swirled around his feet as he neared the door that separated his innocence and the person he was about to become. The lifeless body of a German Shepard was draped over his linen sheets, dripping with scarlet red blood. It haunted him for the two miserable years he spent trying to escape, drinking and taking life threatening drugs.

Instinctively he began to run towards the thick trees that would double his chance of safety, he knew what the cloaked figure was capable of. All he could think of as he ran was the possibility of ending up like his loyal dog, dead and forgotten. The police never did find out who had caused the nightmares of a thirteen year old child, the killer had been incredibly thorough.

Taking a sharp corner the teen tripped over an arched root, his final mistake. Cursing at himself for losing full concentration only momentarily Jasper desperately tried to free himself but his attempts were futile. The attacker was already upon him, seizing the moment. With a deep breath his temporary employer sliced open the writhing teenager's throat, smiling as the life oozed out of his body.

"Goodbye Jasper."


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome Home!

Vast rolls of untouched countryside surrounded Belle as she made the tiresome journey back to her hometown. Looking through the dirty taxi window the teen felt like a caged bird, longing for the gentle gusts of cool air to filter through her fingers. Although two months had passed since her departure from Glenville she was unprepared for her return.

Belle's journey had been spiritually soothing, clearing her mind from the disturbing events that had exhausted her during middle school. Jasper's death had caused a catastrophic rift between the people of Glenville, sparking unnecessary arguments and violent fights. Everyone had been required to give the police an alibi, but due to the vast population and area, their inquest led to nothing but dead ends and suspicion. As the gentle flame of hope diminished, the spirit of Glenville withered, plunging the town into chaos.

The vehicle began to slow as the scenery outside became familiar. Roadside cafés dotted the horizon as the dull blackness of tarmac cut through the hills and valleys that had once seemed so beautiful. Belle half smiled as she spotted the post that marked her arrival. 'Welcome to Glenville.'

Her hometown was rather scenic in comparison to those that surrounded it, almost all the spacious houses had an uninterrupted view of the countryside. Glenville was founded by an American explorer hundreds of years before, the once quaint village was rich with rare resources that contributed greatly to the sudden increase in population. Glenville had once been seen as an anachronism, but a flock of eager architects quickly transformed the town into a modern lover's fantasy.

Belle's ears began to burn as they rolled into the main streets. The teen overheard almost inaudible whispers from those outside. It was safe to assume that her arrival back to Glenville was unexpected. There was no doubt in her mind that this was her parents doing. They were proud people and would most likely throw some sort of luxurious party to sweeten the resident's opinion of their runaway daughter.

As the taxi stopped, Belle noticed just how bare her house looked in comparison to those around it, stripped of the colourful Christmas trinkets that her father was overly fond of. Belle supposed it wasn't unusual for her parents to skip the celebration of an event that wasn't financially rewarding, but a few decorations to make her feel less uneasy would have been fitting for the occasion.

The teen quickly tidied herself up, applying a thin layer of makeup and fixing up her thick sweater. Her mother's first rule was to look presentable no matter what, in fact the majority of her rules were closely linked to presentation. Belle hesitantly opened the door, taking in measured breaths of air, this was it. Heel touched pavement as the teen stepped out of her cage.

A dignified walk was hard to achieve as her legs began to wobble. The food supplied at her makeshift home had been little more than rice and beans, drastically effecting her build. Finding all the strength she had Belle made it to the front door, sharply tapping on the wooden structure. No answer. Belle knocked louder this time, but it was no use. After thirty minutes of knocking she came to a conclusion, her parents had forgotten her.

As the wind picked up a previously unnoticed piece of paper began to viciously tap on the glass.

'Sorry we couldn't welcome

you home honey, but your

brother needs us. We'll

be in Spain for the next

two weeks.

Love you,

Mum &amp; Dad xx'

Rage welled up inside of her gut causing Belle to cuss loudly. It was so like her parents to leave her in the lurch whilst they sent her brother to an exotic location abroad. Without warning tears began to roll down her cheeks, staining the lilac coloured paper. Belle sat on the porch for a while longer before letting herself inside. Looking at her reflection the teen whimpered, if mirrors could show you your soul this was pretty accurate. Belle was nothing more than a teenage mess.


End file.
